criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
W.O.T
W.O.T (Full title unknown) is a detective-themed hidden object game released on 14th of December 2019 for PC. Developed and published by Swedish girl called WolfGirls Pack W.O.T has been one of the most popular and addictive Fan games ever since the end of 2019 and also has been highly competitive with most Popular Fan-Games such as Undertale Game Info Gameplay In W.O.T, the player acts as a detective to solve murders and progress through the cases. The player must locate relevant clues at crime scenes by clicking items in the scene. Greater scores are awarded for finishing the scene quickly; the player earns stars that can later be used as a type of currency for performing necessary tasks such as examining evidence and questioning suspects. During this process, the player will also have to come across necessary autopsies and analyses that may take a few real-life hours to complete. Furthermore, as the player progresses through each case, they acquire clues as to who the victim was, how they were killed, and what relation they had with the case's suspects. At the conclusion of the case, the player is presented with all the suspects and must arrest the one who fulfills each of the criteria gained throughout the investigation. If the decision is correct, the case is solved and the next one can then be unlocked—though past cases may additionally be revisited (and also replayed) at any time to grind for rewards. To unlock the next case, a silver medal is first required, which can be earned by completing the solved case's post-indictment chapter. The silver medal enables the player to receive reports and thus move on to the succeeding case. Cases * City Entrance ** Faith of Criminals ** Scouting Murder ** Obligatory Lessons ** Rekless Pleasure ** Victims Parantese * D-Blocks ** Deadly Curses New Stuff Crisps Crisps is consumables that can help the player whit skipping time, presiging better and not using stars for stuff * BBQ Crisps: Allows you to skip time, each crisp skips 1 Minute (You have 200 BBQ Crisps in the start of the Game) ** Compleate Quests in the Addition Investigation to earn 100-150 BBQ Crisps ** Earning a star gives you 10 BBQ Crisps ** Filling in a Report for a friend gives you 25 BBQ Crisps ** When the game is updated you recive 50 BBQ Crisps * Sour Cream and Onion Crisps: Helps you get more points in the hidden object part, Each crisp gives you 1,000 extra points (You have 500 SCaO Crisps in the start of the game) ** Each Thing you examine gives you 10 SCaO Crisps ** Each item Analyzed gives you 30 SCaO Crisps ** Compleating a Chapter gives you 25 SCaO Crisps ** When the game is updated you get 100 SCaO Crisps * Taco Crisps: This allows you to gain more energy, each crisp represents 1 Energy (You start off whit 500 Taco Crisps when you start off the game) ** Finding a Killer attribute gives you 100 Taco Crisps ** Finding a new Suspect gives you 50 Taco Crisps ** Finding a Murder Weapon gives you 200 Taco Crisps ** When the game is updated you get 200 Taco Crisps Characters Main Characters Major Characters Recuring Characters Supporting Character Victims Suspects Killers Trivia * The Name generator for all of the Characters can be found here * This is a Relaunch of Crystal Curse